


Innuendo

by Lhiannon27



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhiannon27/pseuds/Lhiannon27
Summary: On a starry full moon night Yumichika encounters Ikkaku unawares.





	

I didn’t intend to be watching him. I was out for my nightly stroll before bed to enjoy the allure of the stars and bright full moon in the solitude of darkness. I wandered somewhat farther than I do normally, when I heard strange gasps for breath and grunting. As I ventured closer, I recognized the voice. What I came across was staggering and I quickly found cover to conceal myself within as well as masking my reiryoku. I was completely captivated and could not avert my eyes. 

His body glistened with sweat. His movements were purposeful but spurtive. It was massive! I’d never seen the like. I was awestruck. He held it in both his strong hands manipulating it with complete certainty. His concentration never wavered. I’d never considered he obscured anything quite so hefty from me. I wanted to be angry but how could I be seeing it in his hands for the first time as if it was something he didn’t possess? I couldn’t describe what I was feeling watching him. My heart caught in my throat as it pounded. So many years and I hadn’t imagined something so very moving and magnificent and I could not look anywhere else but him. 

How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? I lost all sense of time. Lost all sense of awareness of anything but his hands working that colossal instrument within his hands. Eventually he reached his peak with a final shouted outcry and slowly, hesitantly that glorious implement began to diminish. He was tucking it away again when an insane impulse hit me. My hand slid down to my own almost against my will, the warm, hard cylinder shape so familiar and comfortable. I stood slowly and silently. I had it out firmly in hand when I revealed myself to him. 

“Ikkaku,” I spoke in a heated whisper. 

He snapped around at hearing his name. Shocked he’d been caught. His eyes kept darting from my hand to my face, his expression ever changing. When he realized I was not going to retreat or continue to suppress he simply stood in front of me watching but with an air of caution. I supposed I couldn’t blame him. My heart was still pounding but I had chosen to do this. I _would_ do this. I took in and released a very long deep breath before I began. 

As he had done with me my actions had him captivated. I awkwardly felt a slight blush rise in my cheeks. No surprise though, no one else had seen me do this. No one! Once out, in hand all hesitance melted away. My hand moved briskly, the technique all too familiar to me. I kept eye contact with him the entire time. I was expecting it but none of the expressions that crossed his face was disgust. His eyes were filled with curiosity, yearning, and finally satisfaction. I couldn’t believe it! I’d been in such needless fear for so long. At that moment, I gave everything I had to the display before him. How could I do anything else? 

When I was finished, I tucked mine away as well but a little more carefully than he had with his. He was always so brusque. We stared at one another quite some time. My breath was still coming short and my heart was still pounding. They quickened as he stepped closer to me. I had a horrid feeling if he touched me right now I would bray out into the night like a beast. 

A strange quizzical expression crossed his face. “Why haven’t we done this before?” he asked. “Why did we think we needed to hide this from each other?” 

I met his eyes once more. “Scared of how the other would react,” I replied. “Funny huh? Us scared of one another after all these years? Of how we’d react?” 

He nodded and looked right at me. “But not anymore.” 

I agreed. “Do you think we can do this again some time?” 

“Yeah, if we can make the time. Might need some sake to loosen myself up beforehand. Yanno since I’d know you were doing it with me.” 

I smiled at him. “Of course. Whatever you need.” 

His eyes moved from my face to no one specific spot on the ground. “We cannot tell the Captain about this! You know what he’d do.” 

My hand clasped his shoulder. “Never. Our secret is totally safe. He will never know.” 

He grunted an agreement and we both moved to return to our barracks at the same time. Such an unintended moment, but an exceptionally fulfilling one. It seemed so silly now why I’d been so intent on masking the truth and so afraid to reveal it. And that he’d been keeping something so very similar hidden from me with the same reasoning. It was done now and we’d have to decide more coherently how to proceed but the initial encounter was done. We’d find a way to make this work. We had to! Somehow we’d have to make time to be in each other’s presence while still masking the excitement of the reasons why. 

I let my gaze drift upward to the stars and moon once again. I’d seen Ikkaku use and seal his bankai and I’d managed to reveal to him Ruri'iro Kujaku legitimately. That haze of uncertainty gone and in its place complete unconditional trust. It had been a most unexpected night, but definitely a beautiful one.


End file.
